Paper sheet stacking and feeding apparatuses capable of stacking paper sheets, such as banknotes, checks, valuable securities, in a stacking unit, and feeding out the paper sheets from the stacking unit are known in the art (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H06-109490 (JP06-109490A) and the like). In such a paper sheet stacking and feeding apparatus, a stacking wheel, on an outer circumferential surface of which a plurality of elastic blades made of rubber and the like are provided, is arranged near the stacking unit. When the stacking wheel is rotated when stacking a paper sheet in the stacking unit, tip end portions of the blades of the stacking wheel contact the surface of the paper sheet that is transported along a transport path and the paper sheet is surely transported into the stacking unit by the blades of the stacking wheel.